tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Frances Salvatore/Human life and Transition
Frances was born on December 3d in 1849 as the first and only daughter of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. Frances is the youngest child and the half-sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. In 1858, her mother became very ill with consumption. Since Frances was so young at that time she barely remembers her mother and doesn't recall her eventual death very well, since her father had kept her away from her mother when she was at her worst. However, her brothers have told her how she clung on to her mother and refused to leave the hospital for the first weeks of her absence at home. After Lillian's death Frances grew closer to her brothers despite the age difference between all the three of them. Guiseppe still favored Stefan though, while he had a tense relationship with Damon and was rather indifferent towards Frances which raised a rebellion in the girl in her early teens. She caused scenes during family dinners and snuck outside after dark. Damon often covered up for her during many of the times when she did something stupid so she wouldn't get punished for it but both of the dark haired children often had bruises. Despite disliking it back then, she came to appreciate what Damon did for her later on. Other than her teenage rebellion Frances is shown to be an imaginative, kind and playful child but keeps a lot to herself. She looks up to her brothers and follows them around a lot. That was until Katherine Pierce entered the picture and turned the sibling trio's relationship up side down. The girl was kind but Frances grew more and more suspicious of her and why she wanted both of her brothers. She's seen hanging around Annabelle, oblivious to her being a vampire. One night when Frances was fifteen the people in Mystic Falls were hunting vampires and Stefan and Damon’s lover Katherine was caught after Stefan had 'accidentally' revealed her true identity to their father. The oldest brother wanted to save their lover but while Stefan chose to help, Frances refused, scared of her brothers obsession with the girl. She ran off into the woods, hiding. A while later she heard gunfire and her instincts brought her back to the road where she found her brothers dead and saw her father run off with his shotgun back towards the Salvatore Estate. After that she didn't want to go home, so she ran crying back into the woods, believing her brothers were both dead. Frances almost starved alone in the woods and she knew it was dangerous out there. On her third day she passed out among the leaves but later woke up in a cottage. At first she was scared but when she realized she had been taken care of by an old lady, she got a little more comfortable and explained to the stranger, called Lady Marcia Smith, what had happened. Marcia offered her to stay as long as she could if she managed to help around the cottage. In August a little more than three years later Frances was out picking mushrooms in the woods. She found a lot of them, but what she didn't know was that some of them she picked were death angels and on her way back she was hungry and ate a few. She fell ill the same day and Marcia knew there was little she could do after seeing the death angels in France's basket, but Frances soon got better and they both thought she was alright for a few days, until she suffered from liver failure and fell into a coma. Lady Marcia did everything she could, but Frances was dying. Two weeks after Frances had eaten the poisonous mushrooms, a knock on the door was heard. Apparently the woman she was staying with was an old, however not very powerful, witch and she had been in contact with her brother since she began taking care of her, but they didn't want Frances to know about what they were so they let her believe they were dead to let her have a good, human life. Until now. To save Frances there was only one thing Stefan could do; feed her with his blood and hope she would heal. So that was what he did, but Frances didn't wake up and a few days later Stefan snapped her neck because he believed she was in pain. Frances wasn’t aware of her transition into a vampire due to her being in a coma when Stefan fed her his blood. She died and woke up very hungry and went out to look for something to eat. Instead she lashed out and killed four innocent humans before Stefan caught her. After that she stayed with Lady Marcia until she died of age in 1871, five years after Frances had turned. She didn't kill anyone during that time, only fed and compelled and Lady Marcia helped her learn how to control herself.